1, Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable ventilation apparatus for removing air containing unpleasant and potentially harmful vapors from the surface of an embalming or autopsy work table.
2, Description of Prior Art
Embalming and autopsy tables are widely used throughout this country in funeral homes, hospital pathology laboratories, medical examiners' laboratories, and the like. One of the most common chemicals used in both the embalming and autopsy process is formaldehyde, which is known to give off noxious vapors. In the early 1970s, with the advent of the Occupational Safety Health Administration (OSHA), acceptable levels of exposure to formaldehyde were established at 3 parts per million averaged over the typical eight-hour work day.
During the next two decades, considerable analysis of the adverse health effects of formaldehyde on laboratory animals was conducted, resulting in the classification of this chemical as a known animal carcinogen and a "possible" human carcinogen. Based in part upon this research, in 1988 OSHA reduced the permissible exposure limit to formaldehyde to one part per million averaged over the typical eight-hour workday. Furthermore, exposures in excess of 0.5 ppm would require employers to provide increased monitoring for formaldehyde in the work place and regular medical examinations for the exposed employees. Stricter exposure tolerances are likely to be implemented in the future.
It has been estimated by NIOSH that 1.6 MM workers are exposed to formaldehyde in their occupational settings. Because of the widespread use of formaldehyde in embalming and autopsy work and the potential for exposures in excess of the PEL, there is a particular need for a reliable ventilation system that may be used with any embalming or autopsy table.
Since almost all embalming fluids contain some level of formaldehyde, a particularly high level of these vapors is likely to be found in the immediate vicinity of the cadaver. In the early part of this century, tables and embalming boards such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 776,313 and 1,614,651 failed to control any of the fumes or vapors from embalming or autopsy tables. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,489 were designed to contain the vapors from a preserved body on a dissecting table with a closed, air-tight storage compartment. Unfortunately, once opened, such inventions provided no control or containment of these vapors.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,130,890 and 4,666,478 describe closed ventilation systems for recirculating the same air to either dry out the cadaver, or purify the foul air above the embalming or autopsy table. The latter patent suffers from several drawbacks including the need to permanently mount the hood above the table, and the requirement that the plexiglass sides or curtain be placed so as to closely surround the table, thus interfering with the most basic and ordinary access to the table by the undertaker, coroner or pathologist. Moving the plexiglass sides or curtains out of the way inhibits the vapor containment function of this patent, and the filtration system must be constantly changed in order to assure that it is functioning properly.
A separate group of patents relating to grill ventilation systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,260 and 4,291,668; however, none of these patents are directed toward embalming or autopsy tables.
Two recent U.S. Pat. Nos., 4,901,410 and No. 4,980,956, resulted from the same original application, and each includes a pair of air exhaust vents in the form of longitudinal slits mounted on a tray support so as to extend along the sides of a tray upon which a cadaver rests. While these patents describe a means for eliminating vapors from the vicinity of the embalming table, they suffer from several drawbacks. First, each requires a specially designed tray for holding the cadaver. Second, the single exhaust plenum is designed to be located beneath the specially designed tray. Thus, these patents provide no flexibility for retrofitting the expensive existing equipment already in place in hundreds of funeral homes, hospital pathology laboratories, and medical examiner's laboratories across the country. Third, the inventions described in these patents require the tray and exhaust means to be mounted in the vicinity of a sink at a counter, resulting in an added restriction to adaptability for existing equipment.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an adequate exhaust ventilation system for control of vapors and gases emanating from any embalming or autopsy table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide one or more detachable slotted ventilation members in the form of inverted hoods which may be placed around all or part of the periphery of an autopsy or embalming table for removal of fumes, including, particularly, formaldehyde, emanating from the surface thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such slotted ventilation members in an inverted hood design which may be easily placed in proximity to, attached to, or detached from existing autopsy or embalming tables.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such slotted ventilation members in an inverted hood design that may be placed around the periphery or along the longitudinal edges of an embalming or autopsy table such that the vent openings are just above the upper lip of the embalming table so as to maximize direct removal of odors and fumes, including formaldehyde, emanating from the surface of the table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such slotted ventilation members in an inverted hood design that may be placed along the longitudinal edges of an embalming or autopsy table such that the vent openings are just above the upper lip of the embalming table so as to minimize any interference with the handling of the body on the table by the mortician or coroner, because of the smallness of the vents located above the table surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such slotted ventilation members in an inverted hood design that may be placed along the periphery or longitudinal edges of an embalming or autopsy table such that the vent openings are just above the upper lip of the embalming table such that the inverted hood is located predominately below and under the table so as to minimize any interference with the most basic and ordinary access by (knees or legs of the) mortician, pathologist or coroner utilizing a table equipped with the invention.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such slotted ventilation members in an inverted hood design having an air removal exhaust outlet for conducting the fumes and odors to the outside.
It is another object of the invention to provide ventilation structures that are designed to universally fit to virtually all existing stationary and portable porcelain and stainless steel tables presently in use in the embalming and autopsy trade.
It is another object of the invention to provide a well and access door to allow retention of accumulated body fluids and embalming fluids and removal of the same from the ventilation members.
It is another object of the invention to provide slotted ventilation structures described herein manufactured with no sharp exposed edges that could result in personal injury, in particular, cuts to the skin and underlying tissue that may allow the embalmer's, coroner's or pathologist's blood supply to come in contact with blood or other tissues of the body being embalmed or autopsied.
It is another object of the invention to provide a support structure for the slotted ventilation members which allows the members to be independently and manually adjusted for overall height and angle as the height and angle of tilt of the table are adjusted.
It is another object of the invention to provide a support structure for the slotted ventilation members which allows the members to be easily removed for disinfection of all bodily fluids and tissues accumulated in the members.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means for the ventilation members used with stationary embalming and autopsy tables that allows the members to be retraced below the level of the table on either side so that bodies may be readily moved between the table and gurneys used to transport the bodies elsewhere.
It is another object of the invention to provide a support system for the ventilation members that allows the flip-top members to be retracted below the level of the table on either side so that bodies may be readily moved between the table and gurneys used to transport the bodies elsewhere.